tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nesa Mikoto
Nesa Mikoto is a paladin infected with the Blood Fever. He travelled with Ronove Thanadar and as a knight and lover of Rhylian Loras. He has a better grasp on healing magic than a paladin should know and wields a sword infused with holy magic. He hopes to find a cure to the Blood Fever, and is willing to travel to the ends of the earth to find it. He ended up fathering a daughter, Nyanna Mikoto, with the goddess Hivena and is now determined to keep their daughter safe by any means necessary. Biography Early Years Nesa lived most of his youth with his parents in Reno in Aison. After an illness took his parents, he was put in an orphanage in one of the slums. Here he met a little girl named Rina. Rina had never known her parents and was, as the patron was concerned, a very troubled girl. One day an incident occured, caused by the other orphans, but Rina got the blame and was kicked out. Unable to let go, Nesa followed her and they both lived on the street, living off wildlife hunted in the wild outside Reno. This is when Nesa learned to handle a bow. They lived relatively comfortable for a few years, until Nesa turned 16 and new policies began to be put into place in Reno. The wildlife was becoming more and more dangerous and eventually Reno was sealed off from the outside to non-residents and non-traders. Unfortunately, Nesa and Rina were caught outside when this happened and had to live in the wild from that moment on. A few months after this had happened a leopard killed Rina when Nesa was out hunting near the river. What happened after that is unkown and Nesa was not seen or heard of until the Godslayer years. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness The first time Nesa was seen again post Cataclysm was in the eastern cities of Aison, carrying a blade infused with holy magic and with a small grasp of white magic. He was determined to sail to the eastern-most island in Aison, but his reasoning seemed vague. Finally reaching eastern-most Aison, after some scuffles with some stray, rampaging demons, he built a makeshift boat and sailed the open seas. Storms and high winds nearly drowned him and he woke up on a forgotten little island named Delphi, then greeted and cared for by Faeli Aurora, a local quarter-elf. The two quickly got along, and Nesa told Faeli stories about the outside world. They eventually bonded and began seeing each other romantically although both were too shy to admit their feelings to one another. On Death's Trail Everything seemed to be going smoothly and the start of a new life when suddenly the Grey Cult invaded the island. They were after a fugitive named Ronove, whom they chased to the island after he had jumped off the ship. After deciding to help the ragged and tired-looking man, Nesa left the island in order to make sure not to involve Faeli and the other elves on the island. Fleeing on the boats brought by the Grey Cult, the two decided to sail to Remon, out of the reach of the Grey Cult or the demons and to seek refuge in Sanae, capital of the elves of Remon. A Game of Deception After a journey of months and months the weary Nesa and Ronove arrived in the southern region of Remon. When they neared Folsworth Woods, a battle took place with scavengers. During the battle and subsequent trip to Sanae, Nesa got infected with the Blood Fever. He was quarantined in Sanae and spent nine months learning white magic from the only remaining head white mage in Sanae. This mage, Hylia Neowyn, died after contracting Blood Fever from Nesa, and Nesa would carry that burden with him, wherever he goes. Nesa was recruited as the official white mage for the elven expedition to Remonton who were to meet with the returned King Marcus Sarillius and discuss with him the possibility of forming the Grand Alliance again to face the Proninist army which had been terrorizing Remonton and the Maar Sulais countryside. Once the discussions ended for the day, the elves grew weary of Nesa, and because of the threat he posed, put a price on his head. Nesa found this out the hard way when assassins sent by Krisler Garside, a hero of the Grand Alliance from the Great War, tried to kill him, and he barely survived the encounter. He didn't accuse Krisler, however; he sympathized with the elves who understandably feared the threat he posed as long as he was infected. Nesa planned to travel to Alent to find help for his disease, until he decided to offer his services as a knight to an elfess named Rhylian Loras who was also on a mission to find a cure to the Blood Fever. It was a chance encounter caused by Ronove's antics but it would have a great effect on Nesa in the long run. Nesa thus joined the Grand Alliance and began travelling with Rhylian as her knight. Even though it was extremely dangerous to do so carrying the disease, he couldn't quite place the reason he wanted to protect her anymore. Perhaps it was because Rhylian had a similar mission or she reminded him of Rina and Faeli. During the night after the negotiations, Nesa ended up witnessing a battle raging in downtown Remonton between a group of Alliance heroes and what appeared to be a strange shadow creature. Nesa and Rhylian joined the fray, helping Rhylian's commanding officer Axikasha Keiran battle against the Shadow. Ultimately the creature was vanquished, but it also made Nesa witness one of the Alliance's people, Refan d'Zarnagon, transform into a demon and attack Ax in a fit of passion until he was subdued. Nesa didn't have much time to ponder about this weirdness when his attention was drawn elsewhere. Ax and Shyralis, the mage who was acting as King Marcus's advisor, quickly briefed the group of what had happened: apparently the Shadow was just one member of a bigger group which had kidnapped King Marcus and flown him to the Ruined Kingdom in an effort to lure Ax and, more importantly, her magic blade Dawn there for some sinister purpose. If the representatives found out about Marcus having gone missing, the Alliance would never be able to march to Maar Sul's aid. Thus Shyralis chose to turn Ronove into a temporary Marcus to fool the representatives and lead the Alliance's army to Maar Sul while Ax would lead a strike team to retrieve the real, kidnapped Marcus from the Ruined Kingdom and then return him to the army before anyone realized anything. Nesa and Rhylian chose to accompany Ax's team to the Ruined Kingdom. If they faced more shadow creatures, having a paladin like Nesa along could be useful, and Nesa wanted to spend more time in Rhylian's presence anyway. With the plan set, they retreated back to their rooms and would rest for a while before setting out on the long journey to the mysterious Ruined Kingdom and save the rightful King of Remon. Echoes of War More info later. A Crimson Dawn Nesa accompanied the Grand Alliance's forces to Maar Sul City as Rhylian's knight, and he and the elfess shared a romantic night under an oak in one of the city's parks where Nesa gave her a necklace and they swore to love each other no matter what. It was in this city where Nesa first came across the Nightstalkers, a young but growing gang which had caused quite a bit of mayhem at King Gerard Aurelac's ball. Nesa felt like having fun on the criminals' expense and targeted a hapless Nightstalker with a rather funny yet vicious prank. Although to Nesa this was nothing but mostly harmless amusement, Fred Nacht, the Nightstalker who had been humiliated, disagreed. Although the two hadn't yet been officially introduced to one another, this chance encounter between the paladin and the thief was the beginning of a long and fruitful relationship...between future archenemies. Nesa and Rhylian found out that Count Belial had been murdered and that the count's servant Khalid al-Saif was in fact his son as well as an exiled Emir from the Sultanate of Karaganda in Libaterra. Several people from the Alliance were arrested for the murder although SAVAGE ultimately couldn't prove that any of them were guilty of the crime. Nesa was surprised to hear that Ronove out of all people had been one of the suspects; he couldn't fathom why anyone would suspect a cake-eating fool for being capable of killing anyone. Khalid, now in possession of Belial's fortune through inheritange which upset Desdemona, asked the Alliance to help him take back the throne of Vanna from his aunt, Sultana Adela al-Saif, who had murdered his mother and forced him to go into exile years earlier. The Alliance realized that if Khalid rose to power in the sultanate, it'd mean the Alliance would gain his people, the Sarquil, as allies, which would boost their numbers against the threat posed by the Proninists and the Totenkopfs. An agreement was made, and Ax decided to take a select group of people with her and Khalid to Libaterra onboard the Hiltraud while the Alliance's main army would remain behind in Maar Sul and help fight off the Proninist menace. Rhylian had a personal reason for accompanying Ax on the mission: she believed that the Magicracy of Alent might hold knowledge about the Blood Fever and thus a potential cure in the libraries. Vanna would be but one step towards reaching the libraries of Alent. Nesa and Ronove, being her knights, decided to accompany her on this dangerous journey. Nesa's reasons were not only his duty but also his love for Rhylian as well as the fact that a cure would benefit him too because he was infected with the fever. Ax led her strike team to Jardine with the intention to liberate it from the occupying Proninist force and thus secure its harbour which would then allow the Hiltraud to set sail to Libaterra. The liberation of Jardine went smoothly thanks to a surprisingly competent albeit crazy strategy from the Alliance's new Scun ally Titaniel Focker, and soon the task force was on its way to Libaterra and Vanna where they'd prepare for the next stage of their campaign: help Khalid take back his throne. Tears of the Sun Rhylian grabbed Nesa by the ears and dragged him off to another room while Nesa screamed for Ronove, justice, political sanctions and legalisation of polygamy. More info later. The Winds of Wrath Nesa travelled back to Vanna with the heroes to save Khalid, only to find themselves in a battle once more as the now freed Khalid openly challenged Adela to a duel. Nesa rushed to save the captured Nalaen, the one he had been trying to heal for so long, only to find her dying on the floor thanks to the actions of the traitor Awar and Iblis al-Djinn. During this moment, he received a visit from the goddess Hivena who had been observing him for some time. Hivena wanted something in return from Nesa who then chose to give his life to Hivena in exchange for saving Nalaen from certain death. Nalaen was restored back to life, and Hivena whisked Nesa away to the High Plane. However, the offer was short-lived because Nalaen was soon killed by Awar anyway, and thus Hivena hadn't fully kept her promise to keep the girl safe. Sowing Season After having been broken by the goddess Hivena, Nesa was imprisoned inside his own body, on the run with the goddess from the other gods. Amidst all that, there was still a small part of him left, loyal to Rhylian, his love, his hope, his life. After several weeks on the run, Hivena's influence weakened as the birth drew near. Making use of the gods who were after them, Nesa weakened his incarcerator by making her use After-Image. When the birth was upon them, Nesa found out he was only a pawn in a game of chess, with power as an ultimate goal. He left Hivena and their child there to the mercy of the other gods, not once looking back. Devourer's Reach After being sent to Vanna, teleporting from Alent, Nesa was engaged in the defense of the city against the invading demons of the Northern Horde. His return to Rhylian was less than what he hoped, and it left him broken and confused. After working with Unithien on the defense, he started to feel something for what in his eyes had to be the most perfect woman, projecting his feelings for Rhylian onto her. After successfully closing the gate after the farce involving Ronove, he and the other warriors defended the walls with all they had. After a successful counterattack to an airborne demon charge, Nesa was hit by a catapult as he tried to save Ronove, collapsing part of the wall with it. The wall crumbling, the defense was soon overpowered and forced to retreat. Nesa woke up covered by rubble, and in a sad state. For some reason he was unable to use any magic, and had to use his lifeforce to get out. This weakened him quite a lot, and he struggled through the city after Ronove, who had gone into the midst of the battle. Even more inexplicably, neither demons nor humans seemed to notice him, until he was actually actively drawing their attention. After a while he found the Alentian mage Lynnea Stargazer who was trying to stop demon mages from casting a terrible spell that could level part of a city. Unable to heal Nesa, and Nesa unable to teach Lynnea the required magic in time, he forced her magic into the right form, an incredibly painful process, and stopped the destructive spell. After the fray, the knights took them to the main battle with the demons' commander, Dreadlord Leraje Thanadar, where Nesa finally found the unconscious Ronove. His best friend about to die, he did his best to defend Ronove. This resulted in another burst of life magic, wrecking his body into unconsciousness. Once Nesa woke up, he was horrified to discover what had happened. Ronove had recovered his memories and defeated the seemingly invincible Dreadlord but was now announcing that he'd become a demon lord of the horde and take over Vanna. Ronove's sudden change of heart surprised Nesa who wondered if the Ronove he had known had been nothing but an illusion now that he had regained his memories and his true self had been revealed. Heartbroken by Ronove's treachery, Nesa nevertheless used his invisibility and placed pieces of cake on Ronove's pocket without anyone noticing while the horde retreated from Vanna for the time being. It was Nesa's parting gift to his former friend. Ronove had given the defenders of Vanna a few days to leave the desert before the horde would hunt them down. The Alliance and the Sarquil decided that the only course of action would be to flee to Alent to regroup and then figure out how to stop the overwhelming horde from invading the rest of Libaterra. Nesa, however, had other plans: he would seek his daughter and save her from the gods' wrath one way or another. He had lost a friend; he was determined not to lose another person dear to him again. The Point of No Return More info later. Fool's Errand More info later. Defiler's Touch More info later. Despair's Wake Nesa was stuck as a statue, and Nyanna and Reginold guarded him in the Temple of Hivena. It was then two paladins appeared and found out that the statue they were looking at was Nyanna's father. They decided to try to help her communicate with him, but Nesa didn't answer. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric : Hivena refers to Nesa as her high cleric much to his annoyance. ; Mean Evil Elf : A nickname given to Nesa by Ronove. ; Nesa : What most people call him. Appearance He has black hair and blue eyes, a medium strong build and a forceful stare. He is clad in white armor and cape. Lately he has been getting more pale and because of complications with his disease, started to manifest magical symptoms resulting in anomalous magical outbursts that come directly from his life-force. These outbursts can be extremely dangerous to others and fatal to himself. Personality and Traits A kind and shy person. He has always had a soft spot for women. His emotions came out more and more due to his continued contact with Ronove. After Ronove's and Hivena's betrayals he became somewhat indifferent until Unithien and Nyanna restored his faith and cheerful attitude on some level. Nowadays he's fiercely protective of Nyanna and has conflicted feelings for Rhylian, Hivena and Unithien. Powers and Abilities He has grasp of the basics of white magic, shields, illusions and such. Has a fairly advanced grasp of healing magic, due to his studies with the White Mage of Sanae. Recently used his ability to force life-force into forms of magic. This triggerend the uncontrollable symptom of his disease, which uses this ability as a release valve to release pressure on the building virus in his body. Relationships Faeli Aurora Nesa met Faeli on the island Deplhi and fell for her somewhere along the way. He left the island to protect her, but hopes someday to meet her again. Fred Nacht Nesa and Fred Nacht have developed an odd sort of rivalry since their first meeting in Maar Sul City when Nesa humiliated the Nightstalker for the first time out of boredom. Little did Nesa know that his prank would lead to Fred swearing revenge and the two bumping into each other time and time again in different locations with the end result being Nesa humiliating Fred yet again. Fred hates Nesa's guts but he also sees him as a worthy archenemy through whom he can get famous in underworld circles. Still, he's pissed off that Nesa has humiliated him so many times, so he's sworn to have his revenge on the paladin someday. Nesa, on the other hand, derives endless amusement from tormenting poor Fred whom he sees as a gullible crook. Hivena The goddess Hivena set her eyes on Nesa when she discovered that his infection with the Blood Fever allowed him to circumvent a magical barrier and impregnate her. She forced and deceived him to sleep with her so that she could give birth to an Andain child. When Nesa discovered that the goddess had used her as his pawn, he eventually broke free from her and left her on her own. His recent encounter with the goddess has left him with feelings of guilt, and he's unsure of how to feel about the matter, particularly now that her essence is in his head and is constantly talking to him and taunting him. Nesa seemed to have an upper hand when he tricked Hivena by turning himself--and her--into stone in order to protect Nyanna from her schemes. Lynnea Stargazer While they didn't get off to a good start, Lynnea and Nesa seemed to get along ok. But after the events at the battle in Vanna, Lynnea feels violated by the magical intrusion from Nesa. She is now in a state of perpetual silence towards him. Nyanna Mikoto Although Nesa abandoned his daughter to the gods at first because of the hate he felt for Hivena who had used him, he eventually came to regret his decision and decided to save the girl one way or another even if he had to confront Hivena again. He succeeded and named the girl Nyanna. Although the father and the daughter were confused at first, they quickly warmed to one another, and Nesa was happy to be called father. He has sworn to do everything in his power to keep Nyanna safe from harm, a task difficult because of Nyanna's status as a half-god whose power will be sought after by many. Ronove Thanadar Ronove became one of Nesa's closest friends as the two spent quite a lot of time together. Nesa saw him as his responsibility, a little brother of sorts. However, Ronove's brutal change of attitude after recovering his memories came as a shock to Nesa who couldn't believe that his friend was in fact one of the powerful demon lords. He's unsure what to think of Ronove's betrayal of the Alliance but he may not have given up on his friend yet. Rhylian Loras At first, Nesa offered himself as a knight to Rhylian because of her goals. Now he has the desire to protect her from everything and anything and has been unable to part with her, even though he knows he must and has said so several times. She has become all he cares about and his motivation in staying alive. Unfortunately the encounter with Hivena made Nesa guilty of cheating on Rhylian, and this sudden emotional wall between the two seemed to distance Nesa from Rhylian a bit. He's unsure of what to feel about her and whether their time together had been a mistake because he's still carrying the Blood Fever which might kill Rhylian in the long run. Their relationship has gotten more complicated due to Nesa's troubled connection to Hivena and Nyanna as well as his feelings for Unithien which Rhylian witnessed in Alent. Unithien Greyrain At first nothing more than a companion, Unithien has grown into a confusing piece of Nesa's thoughts. His mental state, already broken and fragile from the encounter with Hivena, capped by Rhylian's emotional outburst at him, has made him idolize her in his mind, to the point of affection. The two bonded over their travels together although both were afraid to confront their feelings because of the complex relationship on Nesa's end. However, Unithien eventually realized she had fallen in love with Nesa and decided to let him know by kissing him in Alent before leaving him behind for good in order to protect him and to let him live the rest of his days with Rhylian. Nesa was shocked and hurt by Unithien's act as he wanted to reply to her but wasn't given a chance. See also *Blood Fever *Dresdens *Faeli Aurora *Fred Nacht *Hivena *Nyanna Mikoto *Ronove Thanadar *Rhylian Loras *Unithien Greyrain Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Hivena Category:Dresdens Category:Grand Alliance Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age